memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deja Q (episode)
Title characters the title Deja Q is the correct spelling, let alone that this is the English wiki, and the little comma thingies arnt on the keyboard. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 20:32, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :The DVD spells it as Déjà Q, and the accent characters are in fact on my keyboard. I don't really see any reason the title shouldn't be that instead, à la . --MikeRS 02:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: Not on my keyboard. Anyway, the title card, show at the right, doesn't have those character emphases, whereas Ménage à Troi does have special characters. --Alan 02:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I guess that's fair enough, although it seems odd that the DVD case and menu screen show the word spelled as the proper French word. --MikeRS 02:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: Indeed, seeing as the latter example proves that title cards do have the capability to have those characters... --Alan 02:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nitpick :There is an audio/dialog continuity error. When Worf locks Q in the brig, Q yells "ROMULAN!" with his back to the camera. Then when he turns toward the camera, Q says "I should have said Romulan, that Klingon goat" despite the fact that he'd just said Romulan. -Either John De Lancie flubbed his lines and they let it go, or the editors dubbed over whatever his original insult was with "ROMULAN" ::We do not note nitpicks in articles, but the dialog matches the script- I think the "Romulan" refers to his earlier comment of wanting to be a Klingon.--31dot 23:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Removed quotes I've removed the following quotes to try to thin them out a little. Most of these either seem to be pointing out something amusing or don't seem that noteworthy. "Picard thinks I can't cut it on his starship. I can do anything his little trained minions can do. ''" : -'''Q' "To function aboard a starship, or in any Human activity you must learn to form relationships. ''" "''It's so hard. ''" "''And of more immediate importance is your ability to work within groups. ''" "''I'm not good in groups. It's difficult to work in a group when you're omnipotent." : -'Data' and Q''' "This is getting on my nerves, now that I have them" : - '''Q, running into the force field of his detention cell "Perspicacity incarnate. Please don't feel compelled to tell me the story of "the boy who cried Worf." "Computer, activate force field." : - Q''' and '''Worf "Sure, the robot who teaches the course in Humanities." "I am an android, not a robot." "I beg your pardon." : - Q''' and '''Data "Your bedside manner is admirable, Doctor. I'm sure your patients recover quickly... just to get away from you" : - Q', to Dr. Beverly Crusher "''We know you're behind this, Q!" "These aren't my colors! And what are you blathering about, Riker?!" : - '''Riker and Q''' "'''ROMULAN!" "Should have said "Romulan" than Klingon '''goat.'" : - Q', to Worf, then to himself "''Help me! Somebody help me!" "How the mighty have fallen." : - '''Q and Guinan, after the Calamarain attack Q "Who does he thinks he is, giving me orders" "Geordi thinks he is in command here, and he is correct." : - Q''' and '''Data --31dot 22:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Removing some more quotes: "Q!" "Red alert..." : - Picard and Q', after Q appears on the bridge naked "''Q, the miserable, Q, the desperate! What must I do to convince you people?" "Die." "Oh, very clever, Worf. Eat any good books lately?" : - '''Q and Worf "What are you looking at?" "I was considering the possibility that you are telling the truth, that you really are Human." "It's the ghastly truth, Mr. Data. I can now stub my toe with the best of them." "An irony. It means that you have achieved in disgrace what I have always aspired to be." : - Q''' and '''Data • "Simple: Change the gravitational constant of the universe." "What?" "Change the gravitational constant of the universe, thereby altering the mass of the asteroid." "Redefine gravity. And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" "You just DO it. GAHH! Where's that doctor, anyway?" "Geordi is trying to say that changing the gravitational constant of the universe is beyond our capabilities." "Well, then... never mind." : - Q''', '''La Forge, and Data "Not bad, Q. Not great, but not bad." "Q!" "Ah! Sacrificing yourself for these Humans? Do I detect a little selfless act?" "You flatter me. I was only trying to put an end to a miserable existence." "Ugh, what a dreadful color!" "Yeah..." : - Q2 and Q''' "So they wanted to destroy me, did they? (At the snap of a finger, the Calamarain disappear from space and reappear in Q's hand) If you think I've tormented you in the past, my little firends, wait until you see what I do with you now..." "Q..." "I was just seeing if you were...still watching." : - '''Q, his powers restored, and Q2 "Well, I suppose that is the end of Q." "Au contraire, mon capitan! He's back!" : - Picard and Q''' "I don't need your fantasy women!" "Oh, you're so stolid. You weren't like that before the beard!" : - '''Riker and Q', after Q appears on the bridge and surrounds Riker with scantily-clad females "''Q!" "But I feel like celebrating!" "I DON'T!" : - '''Picard and Q', in response to lit cigars and the mariachi band "''Data, I've decided to give you something very, very special." "If your intention is to make me Human..." "No, no, no, no, no, no I would never curse you by making you Human. Think of it as a going-away present..." : - '''Q and Data --31dot 19:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) PNA reason Acts One, Three and Four can be greatly expanded as to elaborate on the actions taken by the crew during these times.--Obey the Fist!! 20:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed the following "goof" aka. nitpick: * When the ship is attacked by the Calamarain the 2nd time, when the sound of the ship being rocked is heard, the bridge crew moves, while the camera does not. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) * After Data stops laughing, Troi is missing from her usual seat when the Bre'el IV contacts Picard, when they go from the two scientist back to Picard again she's back. Maybe she was bent over laughing at him herself. :Why was the above added to this page? --31dot 08:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nixing the middle man maybe? - 10:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) * You people are outrageous, why were both of the above added? Get off your high horse, It's called nitpick, isn't it? If all your going to do is question and edit everything that we put on a free Wikipedia, why do you complain for Frak sake? ::First off, this isn't Wikipedia. It's a wiki, but not Wikipedia. Second, the previous notes were placed here because they had been moved from the article itself, and placing it here allows discussion of that removal if people disagree with it. All you have done is add something here that wasn't in the article and never will be. This talk page isn't meant to be an ever growing list of things we don't want in the article, especially if they never were. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Pleasant mood? Hi! I enjoy reading MA, but never edited anything.. This time would be good as there's an info not really true. I removed the bullet point in the continuity section: "This is one of only two times Data was shown in a pleasant mood. He laughs at the end of this episode and he grins after pulling Wesley out of the water in "Encounter at Farpoint"." Data is smiling some more times, like for example in "The Naked Now" even before the intoxication, or in "The Contagion", or after 'busting up' Kolrami in "Peak Performance"; he also is being in a "pleasant mood" several other times, like for example in "The Royale". Finka 17:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) sounds like Picard and Worf shrink themselves somehow to spy on Q in the brig ::While not believing Q entirely, Picard has Worf throw him into the brig for safekeeping. Moments later, broadband emissions illuminate the Enterprise until they shrink down to sneak into the brig, where Q has fallen asleep. Could perhaps this be reworded? Its been awhile since I've seen this episode. Perhaps say they then find what they were looking for, and narrow in on Q's location? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wil Wheaton Where do we mention on the article that Wil Wheaton doesn't appear in this episode? Or is there a reason this is not mentioned? :Other than not being listed in the credits, I'm not sure why it isn't specifically mentioned. 31dot (talk) 01:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) "Un-Q-Like" In the episode summary (Act 5) it talks about Q2 not wanting to tell the continuum about Q's selfless act because it would be "un-Q-like"... I dont know who wrote this summary, but it seems like they just made that part up, because he never said anything of the sort. Q2 never uses that phrase or anything like it... if anything he just gives the impression that he doesn't want to go through with the whole process because it would take too much effort. so he just gives Q his powers back instead. "un-Q-like" is very a misleading, inaccurate description of what he says. Memorable Quotes Removeable I found that there was too many quotes in this page so I cleaned them up to just the six I thing are most memorable and or significant. I am placing the rest here. ---- "It was a mistake! I never should've picked Human! I knew it the moment I said it. To think of a future in this shell, forced to cover myself with a fabric because of some outdated Human morality! To say nothing of being too hot or too cold. Growing feeble with age. Losing my hair. Catching a disease? Being ticklish? Sneezing? Having an itch? A pimple? Bad breath? Having to bathe?!" "Too bad!" : - Q''' and '''Worf on the way to the brig "Fine. You want to be treated as Human?" "Absolutely." "All right. Mr. Worf, throw him in the brig." "Delighted, captain." : - Picard, Q''', and '''Worf "Return that moon to its orbit." "I have no powers! Q, the ordinary." "Q, the liar! Q, the misanthrope!" "Q, the miserable. Q, the desperate. What must I do to convince you people?" "Die." "Oh, very clever, Worf. Eat any good books, lately?" : - Q''', '''Picard and Worf on the bridge "Please, don't fall back on your tired cliche of charging to the rescue just in the nick of time. I don't want to be rescued! My life as a Human has been a dismal failure. Perhaps my death will have a little dignity." "''Q, there is no dignity in this suicide." "Yes, I suppose you're right; death of a coward then, so be it. But as a human... I would have died of boredom." : - '''Q', attempting to sacrifice himself, and Picard attempting to dissuade him "(Shouting) Q!!" "But I feel like celebrating." "I DON'T!" "(Sighs) All right." : - Picard to a very festive Q''' "BE QUIET! Or disappear back where you came from!" "I can't disappear! Any more than you can win a beauty contest!" : - '''Worf, getting annoyed at Q''s complaints as he takes him to the brig "''Have you heard the story of the boy who cried Worf?" : - '''Q "Romulan!" : - Q', insulting Worf "''Human or not, I want no part of you!" : - '''Picard, to Q "I have never seen anyone eat ten chocolate sundaes." "I'm in a really bad mood. And since I've never eaten before, I ought to be ''very hungry." : - '''Data' and Q', in Ten Forward "''The captain and many of the crew are not yet convinced he is truly Human." "Really?" (stabs Q in the hand with a fork) "'''AHHHHH!!!" "Seems Human enough to me." : - Data, Guinan, and Q', at the bar in Ten Forward "''If he was mortal, he'd be dead." "Oh, let's not overstate the matter here, doctor. I'm mortal and ''I survived.''" : - '''Crusher after Data and Q''' were attacked by the Calamarain "There are creatures in the universe who would consider you the ultimate achievement, android. No feelings, no emotions, no pain – and yet you covet those qualities of Humanity. Believe me, you're missing nothing. But if it means anything to you, you're a ''better Human than I.''" : - '''Q, talking to the disabled Data "This goes against my better judgment. Transporter room three, lock on to shuttle one. Beam it back into its bay... It's a perfectly good shuttlecraft." : - Captain Picard, to Riker after Q escapes in a shuttlecraft "I don't need your fantasy women." "Oh, you're so stolid. You weren't like that before the beard." : - Riker and Q', after Q materializes two scantily-clad women before Riker "''Data, why are you laughing?" "''I do not know. But it was a wonderful... ''feeling." : - '''La Forge and Data, experiencing Q's gift "I know Human beings. They are all sopping over with compassion and forgiveness. They can't wait to absolve almost any offense. It's an inherent weakness of breed." : - Q''' "You have brought nothing but pain and suffering to this crew. And, I am still not entirely convinced that all this isn't your latest attempt at a puerile joke." "It is a joke. A joke on me. Joke of the universe. The king who would be man." : - '''Picard and Q, in the ready room If any feels that their are more suitable quotes please mention here. Also don't over do the quote section. Keep the amount of quotes to 6 or 7. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Perigee Perigee: In the scene in engineering and later on the bridge, the Enterprise describes their attempt to move the asteroid as being just before it reaches its perigee with the planet -- the point at which it is closest. However, in the engineering console display which La Forge gestures toward, the asteroid is clearly approaching its apogee -- the point in orbit at which it is farthest. Moreover, it makes no sense that they would attempt it at perigee, when the gravitational influence of the planet would be strongest (also, the scientists make the comment that it would begin to enter the atmosphere at its next close pass, which would be perigee) whereas it would make a lot of sense to try and push it at apogee, when the gravity from the planet would be weakest. Screenplay science error? -- 22:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) There's four or five times in this episode where characters tap their combadge and there's no chirp, yet a channel has clearly opened. I wonder if there's some explanation for dropping the ball on the sound effects. :Likely simple production mistakes or oversights. I don't think there is any citeable information about such minor errors. 31dot (talk) 22:17, July 25, 2016 (UTC)